Problem: In how many ways can 5 people be seated around a round table?  (Two seatings are considered the same if one is a rotation of the other.)
There are $5!$ ways to place the people around the table, but this counts each valid arrangement 5 times (once for each rotation of the same arrangement).  The answer is $\dfrac{5!}{5} = 4! = \boxed{24}$.